En el campo de juego
by ElPandaqueLee
Summary: Kaoru juega fútbol, Butch también. Ambos dan acuerdo a una apuesta fruto del pelinegro quien tenía una idea diferente a la de ganar como la tenía la chica.
_Hola, de nuevo aquí con un oneshot sobre los verdecitos. Este es mi segundo fanfic así que espero que sea de su agrado 3_

 **En el campo de juego**

-¡Pásala!

-¡A la capitana!

-¡Vamos Kaoru!

A las 3:00 pm todos los fines de semana el equipo femenil de la secundaria de Saltadilla se reunía fuera de la escuela para tener un encuentro amigable con otros equipos de futbol de las otras escuelas. Eran todos femeninos, con los hombres jamás pudieron tener un acuerdo amigable aún puesto que ellos se reían diciéndoles débiles.

-¡Goool!

Todas las chicas se sentían muy complacidas con su capitana, Kaoru Matsubara. Una pelinegra de carácter fuerte, competitiva y ruda, jamás dejaba de ganar en sus partidos aunque fueran amigables.

No importaba con quien fuera, Kaoru ganaba siempre.

-Miren, son los chicos.

-Llegaron más temprano esta vez.

-Ahora van a querer quitarnos de la cancha.

Todas las chicas veían a lo lejos a un grupo de chicos correr hacia ellas. El único acuerdo en que llegaron a estar bien fue el de dividirse el tiempo de estar en el parque los fines de semana. Ellos accedieron con el dicho "las damas primero".

-Da igual, ya acabamos nuestro partido—concluyó la pelinegra pasándose una toalla por su cabello corto para secar le sudor.

-¡Y a nuestro favor! Capitana, eres grandiosa—todas hicieron un circulo y abrazaron a Kaoru quien no se negó pero tampoco lo disfrutó.

-¡Vámonos!—las chicas del equipo contrario ya habían recogido sus cosas y no esperaron a las demás. Kaoru fue la última en abandonar la cancha pero no se fue con las demás chicas. Se quedó observando a los chicos jugar.

Debía admitirlo, eran buenos, además ya estaba cansada de ganar tan fácilmente con las chicas. Viendo lo rápidos que eran, lo fuertes y rudos que eran con ellos mismos. Notó uno en particular, un chico pelinegro con una coleta era el chico que más faltas tenía y que nadie le decía nada.

Ese chico con otros dos compañeros eran los más competitivos y los que más goles anotaban. Kaoru los miraba y sentía repulsión por su manera de jugar. Se llegó a decir que si ella fuera un chico no haría esas cosas, es más impediría que otros las hicieran. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza, ella era una chica y estaba feliz con ello.

Se levantó presurosa tomando sus cosas pero alguien la detuvo.

-¡Oye preciosa!—Kaoru, indignada, se volvió lista para remilgar al idiota que se atrevió a llamarla así pero se sorprendió al ver al mismo chico que anteriormente criticaba en su mente.

-¿Qué quieres?—dijo con voz venenosa.

-Guau, que ruda—dijo sonriendo y pasando su mano para limpiar el sudor de su frente-. Mira hemos hecho una apuesta, el que pierda deberá jugar contra el equipo femenil, ¿tú eres miembro no?—Kaoru solo asintió dudosa y algo ofendida, ¿acaso eso decía que eran el castigo?-. Bien, solo quédate un rato más para ver quien pierde, ¿vale bonita?

-Deja de decirme así—susurró la chica y solo caminó para quedar en la misma posición en la que estaba antes. El chico la miró y se fue de nuevo con sus compañeros para reanudar le partido.

La chica suspiró y se dedicó a mirar; después de unas cuantas peleas por las faltas y varios goles después el equipo del pelinegro perdió. Kaoru sonrió por su expresión de furia al perder.

Otro chico, uno rubio se acercó a ella y le dijo los términos en que quedarían para el próximo fin de semana. Sábado a las 3:30 de la tarde en ese mismo lugar. Añadió que tratarían de ser suaves y condescendientes por ser ellas unas damas.

Kaoru suspiró y se resignó a golpearle la cara a ese chico bonito. Solo se fue a su casa sin decir nada, el lunes le diría a sus demás compañeras.

-¿Momoko que?

-Calla, te digo que tiene novio.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te dijo?—Kaoru aún no podía creerlo, pensaba que quien tendría primero novio sería Miyako. Quién además la consideraban la chica más bonita de la escuela.

-No… pero es muy obvia. Siempre yéndose a la hora del almuerzo con la excusa de su club de debates. Y además "la princesa" me ha dicho que la han visto en la reja norte, donde está la escuela de los chicos.

Para el colmo de Kaoru sus padres la inscribieron en un colegio dividido, un edificio para chicas y el otro para chicos donde la divisora esa una mísera reja.

-¿Y le crees a esa chismosa mentirosa?—la pelinegra terminó de comer su emparedado y se estiro en su asiento.

-¡Hay que ver!—Miyako tomó la mano de su amiga y corrieron a la azotea tan rápido que Kaoru solo veía la melena rubia de su miga chocar contra su rostro-. ¡Mira ahí está!

Las dos chicas vieron a lo lejos una mancha roja en el patio. Efectivamente era Momoko en la reja norte, su cabello rojo la delataba por completo, Miyako hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano con su vista para identificar a su acompañante.

-¡Lo veo! Es él, su novio—dijo emocionada mientras que la otra chica estaba indiferente a la situación. A Kaoru no le importaba con quien estuviera Momoko-. Le conozco.

-¿Y a quién no conoces?—soltó irónica la pelinegra.

-Se llama Brick me parece, tiene fama de chico malo, además es una estrella del futbol masculino.

-¿Qué?—esta vez Kaoru puso atención, vio al chico y lo identifico como uno de los compañeros del chico pelinegro del otro día. Sonrió por lo pequeño que era el mundo-. No me suena.

Al terminar el día y después de darle la noticia a su equipo Kaoru volvía a casa cansada. Caminaba lento y sin ganas por la calle y pasó por el colegio de chicos, solo pasó la mirada pero notó el extraño movimiento de una ventana en el segundo piso.

Al parecer tres chicos se escapaban, pues estaban siendo muy cuidadosos de que nadie (siendo autoridad escolar) les viera. Pasaron corriendo frente a ella pero ellos no la notaron para nada. O bueno, al menos los otros dos.

-Preciosa, nos volvemos a ver—dijo el pelinegro deteniéndose.

-¡Butch!—sus otros dos amigos le gritaron pero al verlo ocupado se decidieron por irse.

-Te dejaron después de escaparse juntos, vaya amigos—dijo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-No importa, siempre los veo, somos vecinos—el pelinegro la siguió de cerca, justo a su lado-. Y ¿ya les dijiste a las demás chicas sobre nuestro partido?

-Si.

-¿Se emocionaron?

-Un poco.

-¡Ya quiero verlas en su uniforme con mini shorts!

-Pervertido.

-Ya quiero verte a ti en ese uniforme.

-¡Degenerado!

Butch siguió a Kaoru hasta que ella llegó a la esquina de su calle y le prohibió dar un paso más, pues sus hermanos podrían verla.

-Diles que soy tu novio y se acabó el problema—Butch estaba lleno de piropos y comentarios que hacían a la chica poner ojos en blanco.

-Mejor les digo que eres un acosador y mi padre te molerá a golpes— pero ella no se quedaba atrás al seguirle la corriente.

-Que miedo, pero si se parece a ti supongo que no es en vano la advertencia—Butch se acercó a la pelinegra quién le ignoraba y mantenía su mirada al frente. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió huyendo.

-¡Me las pagarás!

-¡Nos vemos en el partido!—el chico desapareció entre las calles y Kaoru solo se llevó la mano a la mejilla; primero la todo con las yemas de sus dedos y después, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se fregó con la manga de su suéter la piel tratando de quitarse la saliva y gérmenes del chico.

Camino a su casa pisando fuertemente y dando zancadas largas. Estaba furiosa y a la vez confundida.

Viernes por la tarde y Kaoru seguía topándose con Butch cada que salía de clases o de entrenamiento. Al parecer, desde que el chico pelinegro le hablaba a Kaoru los otros dos se unían a él mientras que después llegaban las otras dos amigas de la chica. Momoko y Brick confesaron su relación de una manera indirecta, tomándose de las manos y apartándose un poco del grupo. Todos lo sospechaban y ya no tenían ninguna duda al respecto.

Kaoru solo los veía con desagrado y exasperación. No le gustaba estar cerca de las parejas, pero los dos pelirrojos eran de alguna manera la pareja que menos le desagradaba. No eran melosos y eso era una gran virtud ante los ojos verdes de la chica ruda.

-No olvides tu balón, preciosa—Butch era el único que la acompañaba hasta su casa, los demás se desviaban por el camino.

-No olvides tu trasero porque lo pateare—Kaoru se alejó sin despedirse y espero en casa ansiosa por el juego. No por ganar, si no que por primera vez quería jugar solo por divertirse. Compartir algo con –extrañamente- alguien que le agradara y gustara de lo mismo.

Nunca fue femenina y sus amigas tenían pocos aspectos que compartieran con ella, y Butch lo hacía.

Durmió muy poco, pensando en como sería el juego de mañana.

-¡Capitana, confiamos en usted!

-No tengan miedo, jueguen con todo—Kaoru intentó animar a su equipo pero la mitad parecía dudosa, era obvio pues ahora jugaban contra chicos; chicos más altos que ellas y el doble de fuertes.

El otro equipo ni se molestó en calentar, solo veían al contrario hacerlo y prácticamente babeaban, eso le dio un motivo a Kaoru para querer ganarles pero después sus ojos se detuvieron en Butch, quien con su amigo rubio –Boomer- señalaban a sus compañeras y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

De algún modo eso sí que hizo hervir la sangre de la pelinegra.

-¡A jugar!—dijo y todos en el campo fueron a sus posiciones.

Los primeros minutos fueron sencillos, era obvio que los chicos las dejaban ganar y solo se dedicaban a verlas correr. Kaoru hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacer una escena ante eso. Como era amigable el partido no duraría mucho pero a partir del 5to gol los chicos comenzaron a jugar en serio, y ahí fue cuando las chicas se arrepintieron de aceptar el reto.

Ellos se veían amenazantes a la hora de quitarles el balón que simplemente las chicas se quedaban quietas. Con 14 años ya se veía la diferencia de metabolismo entre ellos. Kaoru le costó demasiado seguirles el ritmo y a duras penas consiguió dar dos goles mientras que ellos metieron 8 en tan poco tiempo. La capitana, agotaba y muy desesperanzada dio una nota mental de recompensar a la portera quién hizo un buen trabajo bloqueando los impresionantes pases directos a la portería.

Ya casi acababa el partido e iba favor de los chicos, Kaoru se sintió atrapada. Nunca había perdido y su ilusión de tener un agradable y "amigable" partido con Butch se destrozaba. Ella iba corriendo cuando uno de ellos metió el pie quitándole el balón pero haciendo que ella cayera y se lastimara la rodilla. Todo su peso se fue a su rotula y jamás había sentido un dolor igualable.

Pensó que iban a parar el partido pero no, ellos siguieron jugando mientras que sus compañeras la rodearon e intentaron que se levantara pero los alaridos de la joven las llenaba de pánico.

Kaoru no lo vio, pero el último en tener la pelota fue Butch, quien vio todo lo sucedido y antes de lanzar la pelota a la portería pateo este hacia la calle y la pelota desapareció.

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! Ya íbamos a ganar—dijo un chico y fue golpeado por el puño del moreno.

-¡Cállate! Jugamos sucio y ellas no se lo merecían—corrió al círculo de las chicas y se inclinó al ver a Kaoru quine derramaba pequeñas lágrimas-. Ven, sujétate de mí cuello.

Butch la tomó en brazos como a una princesa, tomó las cosas de ambos y se fue seguido por sus dos amigos. Fueron a la casa del rubio, la cual estaba más cerca. Ahí revisaron la lesión de Kaoru, que no era tan grave pero si dolorosa, dejaron que reposara y colocaron un hielo sobre su rodilla.

-¿Mejor?—dijo el moreno y ella solo asintió. Pasaron varios minutos en un silencio incómodo y él decidió volver a hablar-. Lamento que te hayan lastimado. Fue mi idea, la de hacer la apuesta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para mirarle a las chicas las piernas?—de nuevo era agría, aun cuando estaba lastimada y postrada del dolor.

-No, aunque en parte sí pero fue algo más estúpido e infantil—las mejillas del pelinegro se colorearon y desvió la mirada-. Quería estar cerca de ti…- esto último lo dijo en un susurro pero a pesar de eso Kaoru lo escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo que oíste!—él fue directo y al punto, no quería volver a revivir la vergüenza que le dio confesar eso.

Kaoru no sabía que decir. Ninguno de los dos, solo se quedaron en silencio y entonces ella dio un paso inimaginable. Colocó sus manos sobre la de él, e inclino su cabeza en el hombro del contrario.

No necesitaron palabras para saber que ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro. Solo el fuerte latido de sus corazones resonando en la habitación.

Fin


End file.
